


Not A Dream

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Post-Series, Reunions, Romance, Sappy Ending, Sleeplessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Utena's embrace was warm and real and her voice clear as a bell, Anthy still can't quite believe this isn't another dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, “You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”_

Hours later she still can't believe it's happened. _Utena,_ she thinks, stirring her tea, glancing out the window. Their apartment is small and bare compared to where they once lived, but size doesn't matter to her.

"Utena," she whispers. The name is soft and warm against her lips, and she savors it. Five years she'd spent looking for the girl who'd been her only friend at the academy, hoping and praying she was still alive.

Even though Utena's embrace was warm and real and her voice clear as a bell, Anthy still can't quite believe this isn't another dream. For years she's been plagued by dreams of their reunion only to discover Utena is a ghost, or never existed. Or worse, that she _is_ real and the dreams ended before they could properly speak.

She knows it's real this time, but part of her is still afraid.

Suddenly she hears footsteps, it seems Utena isn't quite asleep yet. For a moment it's almost like they're at the academy again; the same blue pajamas, her hair messy, her eyes bleary.

"Anthy?"

"Oh, Utena...you couldn't sleep, either?" She smiles a little and Utena sits down beside her on the divan.

"I'm too happy to sleep, I guess," Utena says. "Are you?"

"I'm afraid," Anthy says honestly, setting her cup down.

"Afraid of what?"

"That this is still a dream. That if I close my eyes, I'll be alone when I open them again."

Utena's arms encircle her, drawing her close, Anthy instinctively clutching her pajama top, _you're here, you're real, please don't leave, please don't be a ghost._ Neither woman says anything for several moments, Utena's hand running through her unbound hair, Anthy slowly relaxing in the embrace.

"It's not a dream, Anthy," Utena finally says. "And you'll never be alone again."

Somewhere inside her, a long-standing fear evaporates into dust, and Anthy's eyelids grow heavy. She allows herself to fall asleep, and when she awakens she'll still be in Utena's arms.


End file.
